


Beneath a Moonless Sky

by nerdqueenmari



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal angst, don't ask me for a refund, i take no responsibility for any feels suffered, whine whine i'm a horrible pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenmari/pseuds/nerdqueenmari
Summary: Herp derp have some feels and self-flagellation.





	Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipping trash and I don't care.

She’s too pure, too good, far more than he deserves. It’s not the first time he’s had this thought and he doubts it will be the last. He simply still cannot believe that such a woman as Margaret Smyth would choose him for a lover. He always thought he would find some feisty, pretty pirate lass to settle down with. Feisty, Meg certainly is, and far beyond pretty - some days he would swear she must be not of this earth for how painfully beautiful she is. Pirate she is not, however. Far from it.

  
No, this special woman, this angel he still can’t believe he’s lying next to, is too sweet for something as seedy as that. She may have sailed under a pirate flag before, but he watched her very closely in those days, and he knows she never embraced the rapacious nature of pirating. She hadn’t the stomach for it - or rather, the heart, for surely, how could such a creature allow her soul to collect the same kind of darkness that lies in everyone else’s? No, she’s never done a single underhanded, ignoble, or immoral thing in her whole life.

  
That’s what draws him to her. What makes her so different. Years he has spent wanting, he knows his soul is stained and has been for a long time. But with her, he doesn’t consider it. He’s still greedy, but now, his lust isn’t for gold or silver, it’s for the shine of her eyes, the softness of her hands, the melody of her voice. He always thinks, he must be asking too much. How can she give her affection so freely, so boundlessly? Can he accept enough of her goodness to wash away some of his sins? Does he even deserve it?  
He’s convinced he doesn’t, and he hates himself a little for being so selfish that he won’t let her go to find someone more worthy of her. He notices, then, that her eyes have opened in the silvery starlight barely streaming through one window. How long has she been watching him?

  
She smiles and rolls towards him, resting her head against his shoulder. Her eyes drop closed, and in seconds, she’s back to sleep.

  
He knows then. Whether he deserves her or not, he’ll never let her go.


End file.
